Total Drama: Big Brother Edition
by IcedCageMonkey
Summary: Welcome to a whole new season of Total Drama hosted by Chris McLean but elements taken from another popular Reality series: BIIIIIG BROTHER! Join 16 Houseguests created by YOU! as they deal with the love, hate, backstabbing and drama that comes with a twisted game like this. The challenges will be insane and a whole lot of the game will also be decided by you guys. *SYOC OPEN*


_**(A/N: Welcome to my first story! Ever! Okay, so I've always wanted to create a story on here but I thought to myself: "Self, you can't do it. Everyone will hate it and your writing will suck." I believed myself for a while but now I have decided to kick myself in the arse, go against the grain and get this story crankin'! Now, since this is my first story I decided to take it a little easy and create an SYOC story based on one of my favorite reality game shows… BIIIIIIIIG BROTHER(Big Brother).**_

_**I will be accepting 16 OCs to compete on this season, 8 boys and 8 girls. This will first be based off of Big Brother 16 with the double HOH wins and the double nominations. For those of you who have never seen the show I will explain the rules:**_

_**16 Houseguests enter the house and are competing for 500,000 dollars. After selecting their rooms and meeting each other, they compete in what's called a HOH competition. The two who win the HOH competition become the most powerful players in the game and they can nominate 2 players each to be eliminated or evicted in this matter. The 4 that have been nominated will compete against each other in the Battle of the Block competition. The duo who wins this competition will be able to dethrone the HOH that nominated them and the two who lose will still be up for eviction. Finally there is the final competition before eviction called the Power of Veto comp. The players who participate in this competition are the two who lost the Battle of the Block, the current HOH and two other contestants chosen by random. The winner who wins this will become the holder of the Power of Veto and will have the choice of taking a player off of the block and the HOH will have to name a replacement nominee.**_

_**Now that the rules have been explained I have a couple of personal rules before you guys will be able to submit your characters.**_

_**Come up with an original, creative and realistic character- Nothing irks my nerves more than an OC that has been either done before on multiple occasions or a complete Mary Sue. Draw me in with your character. I want to be Wow'd. Remember only the best OCs will get in. On the other hand, only send in normal people and no one with powers…**_

_**Only fill out my application- I make an application for a reason and that reason isn't for it to be ignored. Sending in another's application will not be considered for acceptance.**_

_**Finally, just have fun- This isn't totally serious. I want you guys to have fun also.**_

_**Okay here we go!)**_

**~Application~**

**Name(First, Middle, Last):**

**Nickname(s):**

**Age(15-18):**

**Gender:**

**Stereotype:**

**Hometown:**

**Sexuality:**

**Personality:**

**Personal Bio:**

**Hair Style/Color:**

**Skin Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Build(Athletic, Stocky, Toned, etc.):**

**Marks(Birthmarks, Scars):**

**Tattoos and or Piercings:**

**Normal Clothing:**

**Pajamas:**

**Swimwear:**

**Formal Clothes:**

**Accessories:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Prized Possession:**

**Pet Peeves:**

**Who would you be friends with?:**

**Who would you conflict with?:**

**Who would you crush on?:**

**Showmance?:**

**Strategy?:**

**Alliance?:**

**If yes, what role would you assume?(The Leader, The Lancer, The Smart Guy, The Big Guy or The Chick?):**

**Audition Tape*:**

**Anything I missed?:**

***Optional**

_**(A/N: And we only need two more spots left to get this thing rolling! A few things I will say before I let you guys race to make those two last characters: I am no longer accepting any character whose personality is focused on being silent and mute, there have been aplenty so create at your own will. Two, this story will be very interactive with you readers just like America on the real Big Brother, As soon as I get all the applications and etc, I will be posting a poll on my profile so you guys can vote for your favorite Houseguest and they can become a part of Team America and may be voted as America's favorite! Okay, that's all folks, get those apps rolling and if I can, I will get the Audition Tape and More chapter out by tonight.)**_

_**Boys:**_

_**1.) *SPOT TAKEN***_

_**2.) *SPOT TAKEN***_

_**3.) *SPOT TAKEN***_

_**4.) *SPOT TAKEN***_

_**5.) *SPOT TAKEN***_

_**6.) *SPOT TAKEN***_

_**7.) *SPOT TAKEN***_

_**8.)**_

_**Girls:**_

_**1.) *SPOT TAKEN***_

_**2.) *SPOT TAKEN***_

_**3.) *SPOT TAKEN***_

_**4.) *SPOT TAKEN***_

_**5.) *SPOT TAKEN***_

_**6.) *SPOT TAKEN***_

_**7.) *SPOT TAKEN***_

_**8.)**_


End file.
